Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities (e.g., data and voice) to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Fiber optic connectors are an important part of most fiber optic communication systems. Fiber optic connectors allow optical fibers to be quickly optically connected without requiring a splice. Fiber optic connectors can include single fiber connectors and multi-fiber connectors.
A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule assembly supported at a distal end of a connector housing. The ferrule assembly can include a multi-fiber ferrule mounted in a hub. A spring is used to bias the ferrule assembly in a distal direction relative to the connector housing. The multi-fiber ferrule functions to support the end portions of multiple optical fibers. The multi-fiber ferrule has a distal end face at which polished ends of the optical fibers are located. When two multi-fiber fiber optic connectors are interconnected, the distal end faces of the multi-fiber ferrules oppose and are biased toward one another by their respective springs. With the multi-fiber fiber optic connectors connected, their respective optical fibers are coaxially aligned such that the end faces of the optical fibers directly oppose one another. In this way, optical signals can be transmitted from optical fiber to optical fiber through the aligned end faces of the optical fibers.
As indicated above, multi-fiber ferrules are configured for supporting the ends of multiple optical fibers. Typically, the optical fibers are arranged in one or more rows within the multi-fiber ferrule. When two multi-fiber ferrules are interconnected, the fibers of the rows of optical fibers align with one another. For most multi-fiber ferrules, it is desirable for the optical fibers to protrude distally outwardly from the distal end faces of the multi-fiber ferrules. This type of protrusion can assist in making physical fiber-to-fiber contact when two multi-fiber connectors are mated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,920, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a multi-fiber ferrule having protruding optical fibers of the type described above.
Contamination and defects on the end face of a fiber optical connector is a major concern that can degrade the performance of the connector. For example, small scratches (e.g., on the order of micro-meters) and dust particles can greatly impact the performance of the connector. Accordingly, connectors are often transported and stored with end caps or dust covers that are designed to shield the end face of the connector ferrule. However, even with a dust cover, connectors may still become contaminated with particulates or become scratched. For example, particles from the interior of the dust cap may migrate to the end face of the ferrule of the connector.
While structures such as dust caps have been used in the prior art to protect the polished end faces of optical fibers, improvements are desirable in this area.